


Sweet Pea (Steve x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sweet Pea, will you be my girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pea (Steve x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little special to me because this is the song my mom sings to me when I'm upset or super stressed (yes the abridging of lyrics are hers too.) Love you too mom.  
> Song Link: [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCKXxJRgVgc)[www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCKXxJ…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCKXxJRgVgc)

Sweet Pea (Steve x Reader)

 

You were exhausted; you had been chasing your little bundle of energy around the living room for what seemed like forever as she was just jumping all over the place. It was her bedtime and you were trying to get her back into bed for what seemed like the fifth time tonight. 

You were on your last leg when you finally saw an opportunity. When she was leaping between the couch to the loveseat, you grabbed her in mid-flight and threw her over your shoulder, making a triumphant march to her bedroom.

“Come on (favorite girl’s name), you know it’s time for bed,” you huffed.

“But mom!” She whined as she kicked your back. She was quite strong for her size, probably due to the serum in Steve’s system that somehow passed onto her.

“You’re restless like your father, (favorite girl’s name).” At the instant you mentioned her father; she perked up and asked you the question that you feared since Steve left for his current mission.

“When’s daddy coming back?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed. It was hard to tell anymore; he couldn’t tell you much but only that it was serious and that he would return home as soon as possible. Your mind was swimming in deep thought as you made your way down the hall and into the light red bedroom. You sat (favorite girl’s name) down on the side of the bed, fixing a few blonde hairs that got loose in her latest tussle. 

“So,” You sharply rose, putting your hands on your hips, “What’s it gonna take to get you to stay in bed?” She didn’t need long to think about it.

“A song!” 

“Really? A song?” You raised an eyebrow at the silly request.

“Yup,” she grinned, flashing those pearly white with a canine missing from its spot since that “accident” last weekend, “The one grandma used to sing to you.”

“Oh, you mean Sweet Pea?” That was the song your mother use to sing to you; whenever you felt sad or angry, she would hold you in her arms and warble its sweet melody as she rocked you back and forth till the feeling went away.

“Mmmhmm!” She hummed in delight.

“Ok.” You figured why not. So you passed on the tradition, holding her and rocking her to the beat of the song. 

_Oh Sweet Pea come on and dance with me_

_Come on, come on, come on and dance with me_

_Oh Sweet Pea won't you be my girl_

_Won't you, won't you, won't you be my girl_

 

_I went to a dance just the other night_

_I saw a girl there she was lookin’ alright_

_I asked my friends about who she could be_

_They don’t know much about her but they call her Sweet Pea_

You watched as (favorite girl’s name)’s tiny (e/c) orbs closed as she nuzzled into you, burying her face against your warmth. You held her tighter, embracing the tender moment between mother and daughter as you continued the tune.

_Oh Sweet Pea I love you can't you see_

_Love you, love you, love you can't you see_

_Oh Sweet Pea won't you be my girl_

_Won't you, won't you, won't you be my girl_

 

“You’ll always be my little sweet pea,” you kissed the small child on the forehead and tucked her into bed. You stroked her rosy cheeks, waiting for sleep to take her through the night.

“I love you, mommy,” the petite child mumbled from beneath the bed sheets. 

“Love you too, (favorite girl’s name)” you whispered, not wanting to ruin your effort, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” That was all she said before she sighed and cuddled in the warm blanket, letting Morpheus take her hand in turn and dream her simple dreams till the dawn. You got up and made your way to your own bedroom when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around you.

“Steve?” You question was met with a simple hum, confirming the man’s identity.

“You did a good job of tucking (favorite girl’s name) into bed,” he smirked as he buried himself in your hair, as if trying to remember your scent, a simple mixture of perfume and sweat.

“For once I could,” you giggled, thinking about every other attempt to get her to sleep. He spun you around until you were facing him and pulled you into a long-awaited kiss. He took his time but had to part to get some much needed air.

“I missed you, (y/n),” he murmured as he rested his forehead against your.

“I missed you too, Steve.”

The both of you then headed to bed, delighted that tonight neither of you would be alone. 

Just him and his girl, his darling sweet pea. 


End file.
